The Lost Bird : Natsume edition
by cold.vs.warm
Summary: Natsume was a bird who always lost its way until he met an idiot to him who always cry when she got back from school. He found himself in love with her but he knew that a bird will never be together with a human being so he just wished 1 thing. Oneshot.


Hello, I just finished with my forth chapter of Harvest Love (Please read too), so out of my boredomness (wait, that's not a word, right?) XD, I made a oneshot of this another story of mine. Hope you all enjoy. This is the first time I made a one-side character story. Sorry if it sucks. Enjoy, and please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Damn." I said. I knew people only can hear me chirp so I can say whatever I want to say. I stopped flying and hung on a Sakura tree. I was lost again. I didn't know where I was and what I was doing and why even I am a bird when I didn't think like one. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a raven-coloured bird with crimson eyes. And I always got lost... Until one day, an idiot found me.

**The Lost Bird**

I saw a girl with auburn hair sat on the ground, next to the Sakura tree I was on. She was writing some stuff on her smart book. "Wrong." I suddenly said when she wrote the wrong working on Mathematics. She looked up and stared innocently at me. "Aww, are you lost?" she asked me? How did she know, anyway? She climbed up the tree and sat on the branch. She tried to hold me but I quickly stepped away. "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you." she said.

I didn't care. All I knew was that people only can hurt animals so I just backed off. But then, my feet tucked in the branch wood. I felt hurt. "That hurts!" I chirped. The girl quickly went nearer to me and took me in her hands. Oh, great. Now I'm dead. I thought she was going to hurt me even more but she just jumped down and took her bags. "Ne, I'm Mikan Sakura." she said while walking. I just glared at her and she saw it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Let me go, you idiot!" I said but of course she can just hear me chirping. She giggled. "How cute." she said. Darn it. I mean, seriously, let me go!!! She went inside her house with me, still in her hands. She gazed the whole space in the house and sneaked inside her room. Tch. Baka. Must she do that annoying action? I rolled my eyes.

Mikan threw her bag on her bed and let me go. I flew all over the room to find a way out but there was no way out. "You really want to go?" she asked. I stood up on her study desk and nodded. She sighed and went to the window and opened it. "There you go." she sighed again. I went towards the window but then stopped when I saw her sad face. I sighed and just shook my head. "Y-You don't want to?" she asked.

I shook my head. What's with this desperate girl? She smiled and took me in her hands then hugged me tightly that made my eyes wide open. It was warm in her arms. I can feel something when she held me like that. Oh come on, I am a bird, what am I kidding?! Enough already you mean, ugly human being! I quickly pushed her shoulders with my small feet and glared at her. She then put me on her bed and I just waited for her next move. She went outside and left me alone in the big, tidy room.

I gazed around and stopped my gaze at a picture of Mikan hugging someone. Probably her friend. I flew nearer to the picture so I could see it clearly. The girl she was hugging in the picture was expressionless and with that, I can guess she's emotionless also. She was holding a gun on her left hand and pointed it to Mikan. They looked pretty close with each other. Hn, I wonder why she's looking so gloomy right now?

Not long after, she came and gave me a smile on her face. I ignored her. She went towards me and put down the plate and bowl she held. "Here, I had prepared you some foods and water." she smiled still at me. I nodded as a thanks and ate the food. While I was eating, she sighed. I stopped and looked at her. "Eh? No, no. Just continue, I'm okay..." she said when she realized. Well, of course I continued eating. I wouldn't care for idiots.

"I think if you're a human, you will also leave me." she sighed while rubbing my head. I shook my head vigorously to get away from her hand. She chuckled when she saw me like that and I just rolled my eyes. She then stopped and frowned again. She sighed again and then stated, "Humans are stupid!" I widened my eyes at this. "I know I'm one of them but I don't care. Humans really are stupid." she said, her eyes were now showing a sign that tears will spill out not long after this.

I didn't stop looking at her. I suddenly found what she was about to say is interesting. "First, i-it was m-my father." she started crying. "-sob- then, my -sob- mother... T-Then..." she couldn't continue and made herself crying with her soft hands on her face. So, that's why she's so gloomy.

I sighed and flew to her shoulder. "Shut up." I said rudely into her ear but I knew she will just hear me chirp. She stopped sobbing and turned to look at me. We were just inches away that I was on her shoulder. I knew that I started to blush and I don't know why. Of course she couldn't see I was blushing because I was all raven-y. Damn. I quickly flew backwards from her.

"Hey," she caught me in her hands. "Silly. You don't have to be scared at me." she said. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Seriously, she's a human being! And I'm just a bird. What am I embarrassed about, anyway?! "You see here," she said, sniffing while pointing her index finger to the picture I just scanned before. I didn't respond and just looked at it instead. She sighed - again and said, "She's my bestfriend in the entire world. Her name is Hotaru. She just left Japan to do some study business in America. I know, she's still young but... She's a complete genius. I told her not to go but she insisted. I don't know what was on her mind."

Oh, no wonder. The idiot was a loner. "Alright. Time to go to bed, Natsume!" I was shocked to hear what she called me. I felt like I heard that name before. "I'll call you that, okay?" she smiled. I didn't respond. She went on her bed and put me beside her. That was the first night I have ever been... Found. I never did being a bird that was not lost. Especially in evening.

* * *

Mikan was looking cheerful on the way to her school. I followed her from above. "Ne, Natsume... You don't have to come with me." she said. I ignored her and just continued on following her. When she arrived at the school, she went to her classroom while I just watched her from the Sakura tree outside her class. She entered the classroom and her voice could clearly heard saying, "OHAYO!!!" I rolled my eyes. Why did she act cheerful, anyway?!

I continued looking at her classmates. They didn't reply her at all but instead, they whispered to each other like they were gossiping something that was not nice. "Go away, you stupid girl!" a girl with green seaweeded hair shouted. Mikan just kept quiet and went towards her seat but... "Didn't you hear her, geek?" a balded guy spoke rudely as he pushed her seat inside her table. "Shoda-san... Mochiage-kun... I really need to study just once, please?" she said, sounded like begging.

That 'Shoda' girl laughed devilishly while the guy smirked. "Of course, no!" she stated cruelly. "Look, if you want to learn something, why don't you learn from outside? You are--" That's it, she had had enough. I quickly flew inside the class and pecked the seaweed haired girl's head with my sharp beak and made her shout half dead while her classmates joined shouting for her. Mikan was shocked to see me did that. She walked quickly towards the seaweed and tried to get me in her hands.

"No! You will only make this worse-- Itai!!!" she screeched when Mikan tried to save her. I didn't stop. Why would I? Not long after she scolded Mikan, the teacher came in and went into the crowd. Before he could see what happen, Mikan was faster to catch me and let me fly outside. "What is happening?!" the blond teacher asked worriedly. "T-There was a bird pecking on Sumire's head, Mr. Narumi! It was a relief Mikan saved her." a boy with eyeglasses said nervously.

"Are you alright, Shoda-san?" the teacher went towards the irritating girl and checked her head. "This is all her fault, Mr. Narumi!" she shouted and pointed at Mikan. "How is this her fault?" he asked again, to confirm. "I-It's..." she was speechless. "Now, now. Shoda-san... You must be stressed right now, why don't you go rest first?" The brat sighed unsatisfied but just went outside. I smirked. "Sorry, Sakura. Shoda hates new transferree." the teacher patted Mikan.

* * *

Mikan laughed so hard that she couldn't help herself standing. "That was hilarious, Natsume!" she giggled. "Thank you..." she suddenly calmed down and smiled. "...but you must not do it again. It's not nice for people, alright?" I rolled my eyes. As if I will follow what she asked me to do. Tch. With that, her tears were about to spill out again. "I never felt happy this way before... Since..." she gulped. Oh no, here we go again...

Days passed and it was already 5 days since I lived with her. Day by day, I slowly discovered my feelings towards the brunette. I know, I'm out of my mind. A bird - will never - be together with a human being. I can't hide it anymore that I was already in love with her since our first met. Why would I when she will never know? Why would I when no one will ever know? I'm just a such idiot bird myself. Maybe it was her idiot virus of idiocy spread into me. I didn't know why I felt human-supposed-to-be-feelings. I just didn't know.

However, every night I will just see her crying so badly. She never will forget about her beloved ones who left her. She only had me to hear her sad confession. I just wished that there was something I could do to help her. If only I was a human, I will hug her tight and ask her never to cry again. But then, I was still a bird. An arrogant, egotistic bird. And will never be a human. I never thought I would like human beings nor I thought I will want to be a human. She made me changed my mind.

"Hn. If only I can be a human..." I said softly on Mikan's window while looking at her sleeping. Then, I could see bright light appears on the sky. I was wondering what it was but just ignored it and went beside Mikan to get some sleep, too.

* * *

The bright sun woke me up and pecked Mikan's cheek hardly with my beak. She screeched as she rolled her body and made herself fell down from the bed. "Itai!" she rubbed her cheek. I smirked. "Mou, Natsume! That hurts!" she cried. "That's your prize for hugging me, baka." I chirped but she smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." she rubbed my head. I rolled my eyes. I will never apologize to a baka.

"Ugly." I said more. She smiled cheerfully as she took her towel and faced me. "Aww, you, too!" she replied and I rolled my eyes even more. After minutes, almost an hour, she readied her stuffs to go to school. "You're following?" she asked before she open the door. I shook my head and she pouted. "Oh, alright. Take care, okay?" she said again and closed the door. I sighed and flew onto her desk.

I stared at her photo and moved my wing to her face and caressed it. Hn. I snapped and sighed again. Just once. Please. Just once I wish to be a human and comfort her. After that, I will leave this house and be who I really supposed to be. Plus, someday, she will find her soulmate and it will just hurt me to see her with him. Last, I just hoped it will come true.

About 1 pm, she arrived home and threw her bag on her bed and went to her desk seat and cried. I flew towards her. It was hurt seeing her hurt everyday. What now? She must be thinking about school and her beloved ones. I sighed. "Stop it." I said. She stopped, but her hands were still on her face. I didn't know why but she never stopped whenever I asked her to. But why? Wait. I said. Yes, I said. I just said! I looked at my hands. Hands! I was shocked but my face remained expressionless.

She saw me and quickly stood up and moved backwards. "Who are you!?" she shouted. I didn't care so I quickly hugged her tight, made her lost in it. Her eyes wide opened. "N-Natsume?" she said, with her shook voice. "Don't cry. Never cry. Stop crying. You'll look uglier. Just stop it. It makes me hurt. Idiot." I said in a stupid way. I didn't know what else to say to her. She let her tears spilled out but her eyes were still widened of her shock.

"Before I met you, I hated humans badly. And I thought I will never want to be one of them. I never thought to be _in love _with one of them." I tightened the embrace. She blushed. Then, I felt her wet tears flowing through my white plain shirt. "Just stop crying, would you!?" I scolded. "N-Natsume?" was all she could say when I let her go. "Tch. Remember my words, Polkadots." I said, smirking. Her face became redder. "Nani?!" she screeched. "Farewell," I said before slowly turned back into a bird and flew away through the window when I heard her last word saying, "Natsume?!"

I stopped flying and stopped at a tree. I found myself smiling. It was miracle. I didn't know why but I then closed my eyes and found myself lost in darkness.

* * *

"N-Natsume?" a voice called. I opened my eyes and sat down from lying on the bed. "Hn?" I sounded coolly. "You are finally awake!!!" my mother hugged me worriedly. "Tch. It's not like I'm dead." I said. My mother cried. What the hell was happening, actually? "You passed out the past 10 days!" Great, aunt Imai answered my thought. But how did I pass out? And had I been somewhere else? I couldn't remember. "We didn't know how, you just passed away just like that." my mother answered, too.

"Hotaru will come back to Japan tomorrow. What a relief you woke up before she got back." my aunt sighed. Hn. Hotaru? Had I heard it anywhere? ... No. Of course not. "Oh, Hotaru is your aunt Imai's daughter. She had just finished her business there." Business? How old is she anyway? Damn. Great, I woke up and already got confused. Isn't it dangerous for this girl to do business outside country by herself? "She's still young but a complete genius. I asked her not to go, but she insisted so she could be a better person for her bestfriend since her bestfriend is an orphan. Well, has just being an orphan." my aunt reply.

Wait, why did they just replying my every thoughts? Are they mind readers or what? Tch. Put that aside. Complete genius? That words of my aunt sounded familiar... What's her bestfriend's name? I waited for an answer and just stared at both of them. They just looked at me in confuse. I rolled my eyes. "Who's this bestfriend of hers anyway?" I finally asked.

**".Mikan Sakura."**

With that, I widened my eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger. *giggles* What do you think of it? Is it bad? *frown* Please REVIEW!


End file.
